Highly Recommended
by Beedle's Apprentice
Summary: 'Aw, hell. This is just crazy nuts. If I ever decide to do this again, just shoot me. It shouldn't be all that bad but everything on the same day at the same time? That is definitely all that bad.' Moral of the story: Don't let Alice talk you into things!


EPOV

I was startled out of my concentration when I heard Lady Gaga's Paparazzi coming from my phone. I looked at the display. Ugh, I wonder how Alice managed to change my ring tone this time; I was so sure she didn't get an opportunity to grab it last night when I was at her place.

"Hi Pixie," I said as a way of greeting.

"Hi Edward, do you like your new ringtone?" Alice replies gleefully. I just rolled my eyes as she prattled on. "You are our very own celebrity now. You're going to be in Harry Potter!" Alice's voice was getting squeakier by the second.

"Alice, you're making it sound like I'm going to be in the movie itself. I'm just going to be composing the score."

"To the last ever Harry Potter movie! Do you even understand the magnitude of this! Harry Potter! OMG!"

"Yes Alice. The magnitude of this job became very apparent the second they told me how much they were willing to pay me... I'm a little nervous about it actually. I've never done a project this big before. What if they don't like my compositions?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are not known as the most talented young composer of our time for nothing, you know. The quality of your work more than makes up for your short resume. Anyway, with all the excitement of your announcement yesterday, I didn't want to say anything about what happened to me yesterday. I didn't want to steal your thunder, because this is momentous, but I can't hold it in any longer. I met a guy."

"You met a guy," I repeated. That was momentous? But she meets lots of people in her job as an event planner.

"I'm going to marry him."

"What! You're getting married? To a guy you just met? Alice-"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," exclaimed Alice.

Excuse me? Pot calling the kettle black, much?

"It's not like we're getting married next week. It's just that I really like him, he's the one, you know?"

"You could tell that from knowing him for one day?"

"Try one minute. I went to a diner yesterday morning and I was sitting on one of the high stools at the counter waiting for a refill, and I just got this really strange, hopeful... feeling that made me turn to look at the door. A moment later the door opened and he walked through. So I just hopped down from my stool and went directly toward him. He looked a bit cautious, but he was smiling, so I told him, " You've kept me waiting a long time," and he ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." Then I offered him my hand, and he took it, and we had breakfast together, and I'm going to marry him one day."

I was stunned for a moment. "Wow, Alice... You sure don't do things by half, do you?" I could almost hear her grinning from the other end of the phone.

"Edward, I am so happy," she almost whispered.

"Well, then, I am happy for you. It's, um, kind of fast, but you are a very good judge of character, so I hope this turns out the way you want."

Alice replied with a happy squeal.

"Alright, so tell me about this guy. What's his name?"

"His name is Jasper, he has the face of a movie star, and he is in the army, but his eight years are up soon and he is thinking about leaving, and..."

JPOV

"Hello?"

"Hi Rosie, it's just me."

"Hi Jaz. What's up?"

Hmm. She sounds nervous, but kind of upbeat, too. Not what I was expecting.

"Just wanting to know how you are, you know..."

"Jasper, you don't need to check up on me all the time-"

"Yes, I do, Rosalie. You're my sister; I need to make sure you are ok. You haven't been home from the hospital that long."

"I am fine. Actually I'm doing a lot better. Um..."

"Um what, Rosalie?"

"Ah, well... ok, please don't get mad at me when I tell you?"

I tried to keep my voice neutral. "Just tell me Rose."

"Well you know those antique civil war rifles Grandad gave you before he died?"

Oh, she better not have broken them. Last time I saw my Grandfather was at his ranch in Texas where he gave me his civil war collection.

"Rose..." anger at her breaking those historically and sentimentally valuable pieces crept into my voice.

"They, um, still work."

Wait, what?

I was silent as I processed what she had said.

"You still there Jaz?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here Rosie... How did you find out they still work?"

"I shot Royce."

I swear my heart stopped beating for a full 10 seconds.

"Start from the beginning, Rose."

"He came to the house last night, he must have found out I was still alive after... well he started banging on the door, and I called 911 and Detective Sanchez, on her direct NYPD line, but I was so scared that I grabbed the rifle you showed me how to use, and somehow he got through the door, so I shot him." Rose said all of this very fast, before she added, "In the balls."

I didn't even have the sympathy for this guy to wince at his injury.

"Nice aim."

"I was actually aiming for his heart, but I'm not too upset with the outcome. I hope he makes someone very happy in jail. It's what he deserves. Are you upset that I shot someone?"

"Hell no! I'm proud of you Rosie. I'm glad that you took those steps to protect yourself from him this time. He is evil, so don't ever be sorry about it. So the cops got him this time?"

"Yeah. Detective Sanchez is going to request no bail. She thinks that it is going to be an open and closed case. Because of the noise Royce was making, all the neighbours saw what happened, and they are all willing to back me up that it was self defence. I think this might finally be over. All I want to do now is get the hell out of New York."

"Really? Do you want to come to Seattle?"

"Seattle? I was actually planning on it. My good friend Bella is moving to Washington, now that she is a well known author she wants to move closer to her dad, so she asked me to join her when this was all over. But she isn't moving for another two months."

"How about you come now and stay with me?"

"Ok, but do you know when your next tour is?"

"I'm not going back to Iraq, Rose. I'm leaving the army, and staying in Seattle."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I met a girl. And I'm going to marry her."

APOV

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jasper! I don't think you quite understand how important meeting your sister is! And she was a fashion model. I have to have the perfect outfit, what if she doesn't like me because my outfit isn't good enough!" Ahg!

"Alice, baby, come here."

Jasper opened his arms to me from where he was sitting on the bed, and I almost ran to him. He held me and rubbed my back. It's funny that all the stressful things in the world just go away when I'm in his arms.

"You know, she already loves you. I've told her so much about you that she feels like you are friends already. There is no need to worry. Except that if we don't get moving within five minutes we will be late."

Eek!

"So as much as I enjoy looking at you wearing nothing but your underwear, you need to get dressed, pronto. If I may make a suggestion?"

I nodded my head.

"How about that little black dress you wore on Tuesday when we went to the movies?"

"Oh, Jaz, you're a genius! Yes, the black dress, and tights, and my new boots... now where are they?" I started rambling to myself. "Ok, coat. Keys. Cell. Purse. Lip gloss. I'm good to go!"

Jasper just chuckled at me and led me to the door. It was 15 minutes later when my energy became nerves again, right about the time we were pulling up to Jaspers house. Where his sister was. Waiting to meet me. And judge me. And –

"Alice? Are you ready baby?"

Jasper was holding the car door open for me, waiting for me to hop out, but I had just totally zoned out.

"Yep!" Maybe I was laying the pep on a bit too thick. Jasper must have agreed because he pulled me into another embrace.

"Alice, please stop worrying. You two are going to get along so well. Can you just do me one favour?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I would do anything for this man.

"Please don't forget about me when you and Rose start talking about shoes."

I gave him a gentle smile. "I could never forget about you." A kiss on the nose and a tug on the hand later, we had just reached the front door when it opened.

And there stood the most beautiful specimen of woman kind to ever walk this earth. Perfect tanned skin, perfect golden hair, perfect slender figure. She looked like she belonged in a Gucci ad. Which she probably has been, I reminded myself.

"Hello, you must be Alice," the perfect specimen said. Damn, she has a perfect voice too. "I'm Rosalie, Jaspers sister... uh, well obviously... um, but you can call me Rose, if you want to..."

Is it possible that Rosalie is as nervous about meeting me as I am of meeting her?

"It's really nice to meet you Rosalie. Jasper has told me so much about you."

"Well Jasper never shuts up about you, so I feel like I know you already," Rose replied quickly with a nervous smile. "I love your outfit, by the way. You're going to have to tell me where all the good places to shop are in Seattle."

I flashed my biggest smile to Jasper, before turning back to Rose. "Rose, I can tell that we are going to be great friends."

Rosalie and Jasper had identical smiles on their faces.

RPOV

_I have been feeling really conflicted lately._

_After everything that has happened to me, what that rotten bastard Royce did to me, I should be swearing off men forever. I feel like I should be a bitter man hater. How can one person inflict so much damage on another just because of their gender? What is to stop other men doing the same thing to other women? Or to me again? Well, other than the pepper spray and small knife my brother insists I carry in my purse every time I step outside the front door. And the self defence lessons my brother has been giving me. He taught me a lot about protecting myself, though I did declined his offer of teaching me how to snap a man's neck with my bare hands. I'm hoping I would never have to need that knowledge._

_I have more than enough reasons to hate men. Except I don't. The reason? My brother, Jasper. He has always looked out for me, showed me more care and love than our own parents did. He has been mistreated by a girl in the past, and every time I even think of Maria's name I want to claw her eyes out for what she put my brother through. She was older than he was. Much older. And she took advantage of him being so young. But he soon figured out that she didn't feel the way for him that she claimed. He was hurt, yes, but he didn't dwell on it. He started his career in the military earlier than planned (with the help of a forged birth certificate). But he wasn't running away from his problems. He was moving forward with his life. Things happen in your past that you just cannot change, so why let them affect your life any more than they have?_

_Jasper didn't. He worked on his career. Learned from his past, and has now found himself his perfect woman. He and Alice are so in love. And I am so jealous. I hate to admit it, but I am. I want what they have. I want to find the guy who is perfect for me in every way. The guy who treats me like I am perfect for him in every way. _

_Argh! I want to hate all men, but I want to fall in love, and I know that there are good guys out there, but how am I going to find them? How am I going to find him? And I am so ridiculously happy for my brother and Alice because he deserves to be this happy. But when I see them together sometimes I don't know whether to smile or cry. I get so sad that I don't know when I'll get the chance to have that with my special someone. If ever. But should I even be ready to start dating again? I want to be._

_Ugh, I think I'm just having a bad moment. And it just plain sucks that you are on the other side of the country, Bella. Stupid time zones. Call me when you get this. I need saving from myself!_

_Rose_

Wow. I'm feeling pretty pathetic right now. But thinking back over what I wrote in the email I had a bit of a light bulb moment. I have always idolised Jasper. I learnt many of life's lessons from him and he has never led me astray. And he just went out into the world and got what he wanted. I want a loving husband to start a family with. And the first step is getting a date.

The muffled sound of my phones ringtone interrupted me from my handbag. That could be Mr Right right now. Quick! Gotta get the phone before it goes to voicemail!

"Hello?"

"You sound out of breath."

"Bella! You called!"

"Yeah, and I just got your email. Seriously, if you are asking me for love advice, you really must be in bad shape."

"It's ok, I just had an epiphany."

"Oh... that's nice?" It came out as a question.

"I'm not going to find Mr Right unless I start dating again. So that's what I'm going to do. Go on dates. And when I find the right guy, well, then there can be more that just dates. But not before. And before you say anything, my mind is made up. I'm not going to let that rat bastard ruin my life. I'm getting back on the horse, so to speak."

"Are you sure Rose? Really sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well... If you feel that you are ready for it Rose, then I will support you with anything you need."

"I need a date."

Bella was silent for a moment, and then said, "Maybe you should call your friend Alice for this one?"

EPOV

"Thanks again for doing this Edward."

"It's fine Alice."

"Now don't forget that this is more of a friendly, 'get to know you' sort of date, rather than a date date, if you know what I mean."

"I know, Alice."

"It's just that this is Rosalie's first date since she... her accident, and you know, just be nice.

"Aren't I always?"

"I know you sometimes make up stuff to get away from boring dates."

"That won't happen, Alice."

"Promise, Edward?"

"I promise under fear of having my arms ripped out of their sockets."

"Huh?"

"Jasper has already called me."

"Oh. Yeah, he is kind of protective of her."

"You don't say."

"Um, Edward? You're not wearing _that_ are you?"

I just rolled my eyes and chivvied Alice out of my home and into her car, before racing off to the restaurant. I wish I hadn't let Alice choose the restaurant. Apparently Rosalie was used to the finer things in life so Alice booked a table at the same place she takes clients if she wants to impress them. Thankfully I remembered to pay my credit card off in full. I managed to find Rosalie before the hostess finished looking up the reservation. Even sitting down, she looked tall, and her blonde hair had a rose in it, just like Alice said.

Rosalie hadn't noticed me yet. She was quite busy looking at her reflection in the silverware. I really hope that she was doing that out of nerves rather than vanity. But then again, she used to be a model, so maybe it was just habit.

When I was led to the table, I turned on the charm and introduced myself. Trying to dispel some of the prerequisite blind date awkwardness, I asked her if she wanted to order. This kept us busy for about five minutes before the small talk began. I started off with music. Usually a safe topic, right? Being a composer, I prefer classical. Rosalie apparently thinks classical is boring and prefers dance music. Movies were discussed next, but where I prefer well acted thrillers and the occasional action movie, Rosalie favours silly spoof comedies. Books? I read literature, she reads Vogue. When she asked me what I did for a living I told her I was a composer for movie scores and has just been asked to do the last Harry Potter movie. When I explained that I don't get to hang out with the actors, Rosalie kind of lost her enthusiasm for the topic. The food arrived to cut short an awkward silence.

It was only when I asked her about her time being a model that she actually said something that sparked my interest.

"Well, it was a fun job with good money," Rosalie started, "but recently I have re-evaluated my priorities. I realised life is too short, so you need to go after what you want right now. And I want children, so a job where you make money from the shape of your body and are constantly flying from city to city is not conducive to having children.

"Sorry. It's not really proper dating etiquette to mention children the first time you meet a guy, huh?" Rosalie said after a brief pause.

"I think it is a great thing that you know exactly what you want. Few people our age are prepared for that sort of commitment."

Rose glowed at the compliment. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to need a man before I can have children. That's the hard part. Meeting new guys. The part I'm not sure I'm ready for yet, but I have to give it a go to get what I want."

"Try not to concentrate on that. My mother always said to never settle for someone who is 'good enough', that when you find the person you were meant to be with, you will know. She also said that when you are happy, you show your true self, making it easier for the person you are meant to be with to find you." My mom is always full of these nuggets of wisdom.

Rose answered with a small smile and said, "You know what? You're absolutely right. As much as I want children, I definitely don't want to make a mistake and have them raised by the wrong person. Your mom is one smart lady."

"She most certainly is."

"And talking about being happy, I think I have made up my mind about something. All my life I have done things to make my parents happy, they have always been social climbers to be honest. They convinced me that I could always go to college after I finished with modelling, they never approved of my first choice in career."

"Which was?" I prompted.

"Well, I always wanted to be a car mechanic."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"Cool, were you thinking of opening your own garage or working for someone else?"

"As much as I would love to have my own garage, I think I should work with someone else to start with, like an apprenticeship in conjunction with school."

"Sounds like a good way to go. I can't imagine it would be too easy for a woman to fit into such a male dominated industry."

"I was thinking of using that to my advantage. Some women have trouble understanding mechanics when they are explaining what is wrong with their vehicles or what needs to be done when it is fixed. I'm hoping I can be seen as being a women friendly mechanic."

"That is brilliant actually. Alice has always gotten her dad to take her car to the garage for servicing because he knows more about cars. And I actually know a great mechanic, the father of a friend of mine from high school. He's a really great guy and may be able to help you out with finding an apprenticeship."

"Thanks Edward, that's really nice of you."

"Please excuse this interruption, Miss Rosalie Hale." The interruption came from a little man in a suit and an Italian accent. "My name is Alberto and I am the owner of this fine establishment. Let me express what an honour it is to have you dining here tonight. I have always been such a fan of yours, and Miss Alice speaks very highly of you. I hope that you enjoyed your meal? Please, let me take care of the bill for you, on the house, yes?"

Rosalie, who was taken by surprise and had been gawping at the little man throughout his speech, suddenly fixed an almost natural smile on her face and graciously accepted the offer with thanks.

When the little man left them after much over the top praise for Rosalie, she turned to me with a mischievous grin. "Free food, score!" she whispered, and offered a stealth fist bump hidden by our wine glasses. And I learned tonight that while Rosalie and I were not meant to be together, we will become really good friends.

BPOV

Aw, hell. This is just crazy nuts. If I ever decide to do this again, just shoot me. It really shouldn't be all that bad but everything on the same day? Almost the same time? That is definitely all that bad. And then some. I should probably explain what is going on, huh?

Well, I should start with Alice moving out of her apartment and into Jaspers house. Sweet right? Insert eye roll here. So with Alice moving in, Rose is moving out, so Rose is moving into Alice's apartment. I am also moving from New York into the apartment with Rose. So there are boxes of stuff everywhere. And someone (read: Alice) decided it was a great idea to invite people over to have a dinner party at the apartment. Tonight. And all I know is that there are six people to feed and Alice and Rose don't cook. Awesome. And you know what is even more awesome? Me talking to my own reflection in the toaster.

"Hey Bella?" Rose called from the other side of the apartment, which was actually only the next room in the open plan home, but felt like the size of a warehouse compared to my last New York City matchbox sized apartment. "Jasper just called, he and Alice will be back here in ten minutes. You better hop in the shower right now."

"If they don't bring booze, they aren't getting fed," I called back. I turned the heat down slightly on the oven and bolted for the bathroom, stubbing my toe on a box and knocking my elbow on a doorframe as I went. Luckily I remembered that I needed toiletries and a change of clothes before I was in the shower. Especially as I found my underpants in a box next to the front door. That could have reached my top ten most embarrassing moments if I had only remembered after guests had arrived.

Showered and barely presentable with wet hair tied up in a bun and zero makeup, I was bounding back into the kitchen to check on the meal when the door bell rang. I opened the door and found myself face to face with half a dozen wine bottles and a carton of beer. "I love you guys," was out of my mouth before I had checked whether it was Alice and Jasper bearing gifts, or the guests that I had yet to meet. Luckily Alice's wind chime giggle told me that I needn't be too embarrassed.

"What can we do to help out, Bella?" Jasper asked me. There were still a few boxes about but only one I was truly worried about. The one marked IKEA containing my soon to be dinner table. Jasper saw it and immediately set to work. Alice had busied herself with putting the drinks in the fridge. Rose was now pushing random boxed behind random doors just to have the place looking presentable and get a bit of space so a dining table could be built. I headed to the kitchen to work on the salad and get myself a stiff drink. Not necessarily in that order, though.

EmPOV

"I can't believe I finally get to meet the amazingly elusive Rose tonight." Edward and I were walking towards Alice's old apartment where tonight's get together was.

"You still haven't met her? Seriously, Em? I would have thought that you would have run into her at your Dad's garage by now."

"Well, you see, Edward, some people have full time jobs, unlike others who just bum around all day playing piano-"

"While getting paid exorbitant amounts of money. Don't forget that part."

I ignored Edward's last words. "Anyway, every time I've dropped by the garage she's either been at lunch or on her day off or working offsite. But Dad just cannot stop talking about her; it's always Rose this and Rose that. Rose is the most talented apprentice he has had, Rose is so good with customers, Rose is so pretty, all the boys at work love her. Blah, blah. And don't get me started on what Mom says about her, I think she wants to adopt this girl! She sounds like such a goody too shoes."

"Jealous much?"

"What! Don't be ridiculous! I just want to know why they like her so much."

"Why don't you ask yourself that same question in another hour?" Edward said.

"Don't tell me you are part of the Rose fan club too? You are meant to be on my side," I groaned.

"I am. Which is why I am part of Rose's fan club."

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense!"

"It will when you meet her."

Edward knocked on the door we had arrived at while I looked at him, completely confused.

"Door's open!" yelled a voice from inside which I vaguely recognised as Alice's boyfriend, Jasper.

Edward let us in only to be met by Alice rushing from the dining area to give Edward and I a hug.

"Hey Pixie-licious! Smells good in here, what's for dinner?" I said, picking up Alice and giving her a twirl as she giggled.

"Nothing if we don't have a dining table built in the next ten minutes, so you boys go help Jasper and I'll get you something to drink. Rose and Bella are probably just finishing up in the kitchen, so I will introduce you in a minute."

Nine and a half minutes later, after lots of swearing on my part, and a nasty bump on the head for Edward courtesy of the underside of the table top, the dining table was built. I was still under the table thinking of asking Alice to get a sheet so we could turn it into a fort, when a pair of perfect legs walked up to the table and loudly placed something on top of it.

"Hi Edward! Sorry about making you do manual labour as soon as you got here, things have been a little hectic today. Where's your friend?"

"He's under the table, Rose," Edward said in a voice that told me he was barely holding in a laugh.

Oh, shit. I quickly scrambled out from under the table while trying to remember how to act like a grown up. But she started talking before I had fully straightened up. Way to embarrass yourself, Emmett.

"Well, well, if it isn't the much hyped Emmett McCarty," said Rose.

I turned to her, wanting to retort back, but stopped myself just in time. There before me stood a girl that I knew of, but not as Rose the mechanic.

"You're Rosalie Hale the model," I blurted out.

"Not anymore, I'm not. I'm just plain old Rose, the grease monkey. Nice to finally meet you Emmett," said Rose with a megawatt smile. She stuck out her hand and I shook it, then gave me one of the two Coronas she held in her left hand.

"She's hot, she knows cars, and she brings beer. I think a proposal is imminent," Edward said to Jasper before they both burst out laughing.

My eyes shot to Rose in time to see that she rolled her eyes at Edwards comment but was still smiling at me, before taking a drink from the beer she had brought for Edward.

"Why don't I help set the table for you, Rose?" I quietly asked in an attempt to regain my dignity.

She looked slightly surprised, but then smiled and replied just as quietly, "that would be perfect Emmet, thank you. I'll go get the cutlery."

As she walked back towards the kitchen, Edward stood beside me and said, "You know, there is an opening for membership in the Rose fan club..."

BPOV

When I heard the door open I assumed it would be Rose before I turned to check. "Hey Rose, could you please pass me..." My words halted when I saw the look on Rose's face. She was smiling ear to ear with her back pressed up against the door. She may as well have had cartoon hearts in her eyes.

"I'm getting cutlery," she murmured. And just like that, she pushed off the door, gathered up the cutlery and place mats, and floated out of the door.

"What the fuck was that about?" said Alice

"Beats me. I need cheese. Where did I put the cheese?"

"By your left elbow," said Alice helpfully. As she watched me putting cheese on the chicken enchiladas before shoving them back into the oven she noted that the guys must have gotten the table together if Rose was now able to set it. Excellent.

"Alice, can you get everyone to the table, and I'll bring out the appetizers?"

"Are you kidding? You need to at least meet your guests before serving them food. And look at yourself, Bella. You don't even have any shoes on!"

"Oh, shit. You're right. Ok, shoes first. I remember seeing them in the pantry; could you please grab them for me?"

"Should I even ask why they are in the pantry?"

"Best not to... would you happen to have any mascara in your handbag?" I asked, pointing to her massive designer handbag that was almost the size of a small suitcase.

"Seriously, Bella, if you could stay still for 3 minutes I will work my makeup magic for you."

In the following five minutes Alice worked her magic, I found some shoes in the pantry where Rose had shoved them, downed my drink, and smiled the least frazzled smile I could manage for the moment. "Thanks Alice, let's go meet our dinner guests."

Alice walked out of the kitchen in front of me. I was a bit nervous, hoping that her cousin Edward and his friend were nice people. My eyes found Rose first. She was in front of the TV while a man with bronze coloured hair was putting a disk into the DVD player.

"Care to explain, Edward?" said Rosalie.

"I found some music – played by an orchestra, which was the bet if you remember – that you will like. You have probably even heard it before."

Wow, that man has the sexiest voice. So this was the famous Edward that Rose didn't click with. She must be nuts. I'd marry him just for his voice. The TV screen flickered into life and a very familiar tune floated out of the speakers.

"Looney Tunes?" said Rosalie with incredulous glee. "How did you know Road Runner was my favourite?"

"I asked Jasper," the beautiful voice said simply while turning to grin at Rose. And when I saw that grin, my heart stopped. And my girly bits swooned. This man was physical perfection. Alice chose that moment to interrupt what would have been a promising fantasy.

"Edward? Emmett? I'd like you to meet Bella who has cooked a wonderful dinner for us tonight so you must grandly praise her cooking and supply her with copious amounts of fruity alcoholic beverages. Bella, this is my cousin Edward." I promptly shook the hand of the most beautiful man on the planet and exchanged the normal pleasantries without embarrassing myself too much, for which I was glad. "And this is Em-"

"Hey, I know you!" I shouted and pointed at the giant man I had managed to miss due to being distracted by the beautiful man named Edward.

"I know you, too! High five!" Emmett shouted back, but my hand was swinging towards his outstretched one before he has finished speaking.

"So I guess you two know each other?" Rose said, looking like someone took her favourite toy from her.

I tried to allay her sudden tension that looked somewhat like jealousy. "Emmett was my roomie in college. We had a good system. Instead of paying rent, I bought and cooked all the food. I just couldn't eat that cafeteria garbage, and Emmett's apartment had an awesome kitchen and a spare room."

"And I needed someone smart to help me study and keep my scholarship. Bella kept me fed and passing classes through college," Emmett explained. "And Bells is the best cook, too. What are you cooking tonight? Mushroom ravioli? Pot roast? Ooh! Chicken enchiladas?"

"Chicken enchiladas," I confirmed.

"Chicken Enchiladas! Yeah!" Emmett yelled, raising his arms in a V above his head as if he had just single-handedly won the Superbowl. Another high five ensued. Alice, Jasper and Edward looked amused at his antics, but Rosalie looked like she was still a bit put out.

"I'll go get the appetisers," she said shortly before walking quickly into the kitchen.

Emmett watched Rosalie leave the room before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me you were moving to Seattle," Emmett scolded me.

"I was going to surprise you after I had gotten settled in, I swear!" I defended. "But what a lucky coincidence that Rose and Edward met, huh? It's going to be so much fun hanging out now with everyone together, especially two of my best friends." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching us. He must have heard his name mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda glad that they didn't hit it off on their date; to be honest they don't really suit each other, Rose is totally not Edwards type. But it is really nice that they liked each other enough to become friends," Emmett said a bit too casually.

I silently quirked an eyebrow, which made Emmett look down and nervously fiddle with the label on his beer bottle. "Yes it is nice that they are friends?" I said with a smirk. "And Rose is kinda hot, too."

"Hell, yes," replied Emmett to his beer, with a mile wide smile, and we shared a laugh. But quickly enough, Emmett turned serious again.

"Bella... do you know that Rose work at my parents garage? Well, my mom told me that Rose is single... is that true?"

I nodded an affirmative response.

"Would you mind if I asked her out? I meant, she _is_ your best friend, but you know I'll treat her well, right?" Emmett said almost anxiously.

"If you don't ask her out I will have to kick your ass, but you need to treat her really gently. She had a rough time of it with the last guy she was seeing. But I think she will really like you."

At my last words, Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Rose chose just that moment to show up with the appetizers, one glance showing her a scene of Emmett beaming at me on the couch. She turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen, but not before I saw the disappointed look on her face.

RPOV

Of course. Of course it couldn't be that easy. I meet the perfect guy and he and Bella get along like a house on fire. Just great.

I sighed. Looking around the kitchen, trying to create an excuse for why I needed to be back in here, trying to distract myself from thinking about Emmett, trying to stop the tears from falling. I feel like _such_ an idiot. I mean, really, I met the guy not ten minutes ago. What right do I have to think of him as mine and plan our future out together and name our babies? Ugh, he was just so perfect! Everything I wanted in a man, he had it. He made me laugh. He made me smile, just by smiling at me. He was a gentleman, and respectful, and goofy all at the same time. And so handsome. And strong. He looked like he could protect me. Even his parents love me! It could have been perfect. We could have been perfect...

But I guess I'll have to protect me. Mostly from myself. I've known the guy ten minutes! Why do I feel so strongly about it? About him? Is it him that I feel strongly about? Or just the ideal life that my imagination made up? Oh, it is definitely him. Stupid Rose! Why couldn't I have just denied it to myself? And it's not like me to just give up something I want this badly. But I want Bella to be happy too. And she is never this relaxed and comfortable around guys. Maybe it's because she has had a drink or two. But then they did live together in college. Oh my god. They lived together. What if they had a history... of more than friendship? Oh. Of course they did. It seems so obvious now. He probably had no interest in me to begin with. He's just a really nice guy who is friendly, and sweet and kind to everyone. At least I know he will treat Bella right.

I heard a knock on the kitchen door. "Rose, can I come in?" said a masculine voice.

I dreaded it being Emmett. And I wished with all my might that it might be my brother. I could use one of his soothing hugs. But no. It was Edward.

"Rose, are you ok?" he asked in a soft, worried tone. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah, no, I mean I'm good. Kind of," I started off, trying to find a believable lie. "I whacked my elbow really hard and it hurt so much my eyes watered. It was a bit touch and go there for a while, but I'll survive."

"I'm glad that your injury was not life threatening," Edward said with a smile. I smiled back at him, wondering why it couldn't have been Edward that I fell for. Sure, we have nothing in common, but he is available. And nice. And available.

"So, I was actually wanting to ask you..." he trailed off, keeping his voice soft, as if he didn't want the other to hear. I'm not sure if I like the look on his face. I wonder what he wants? I look back at him, expecting him to continue.

"I was wondering... you friend Bella..." Oh, no. He is not going to ask- "Is she single?"

And there it is, folks. I'm happy for Bella. It's about time she got to know guys who are worthy of her interest, not those losers she insisted were good guys who she dated in New York. Actually, since I met him, I though he and Bella would hit it off. So I suppose if I'm left feeling like I am the most undesirable woman on the planet tonight, that's my problem and I'm gonna have to deal with it.

"Yes, Edward, she's single. Though I think you may find you have a bit of competition in Emmett."

Edward snorted out a laugh. "What's so funny, Edward."

"I'm pretty sure I won't have any competition from _Emmett_, Rose!" He continued to laugh and for some reason it made my blood boil. Who is he to think Bella would choose him over Emmett? Edward may be a great guy (except for the smug expression that I wanted to wipe of his face with a toilet brush), but Emmett had the whole package too. I turned to open the oven, pretending to check on the enchiladas so I wouldn't be tempted to punch his nose.

"You shouldn't say that, Edward. Emmett is a fantastic guy. He seems like the type of guy who can get any girl he wants."

"Exactly," was all Edward said. I heard the kitchen door open, but I was so confused by what Edward said I hardly noticed.

"Edward, that doesn't even make sense!" I whined.

"That's what I said to him earlier!" Emmett's booming voice startled me. He was standing in the doorway looking at Edward. "Don't tell me you are confusing Rose, now."

Edward ignored him, still looking at me. "It will soon enough."

"And that's what he said back to me earlier as well," said Emmett, seemingly not to happy that he was being ignored by Edward.

Edward huffed in annoyance and turned to Emmett. "And was I right?"

Emmett looked like he was about to give a heated retort. "N- oh, yeah. I suppose you were."

Edwards rolled his eyes, exclaimed, "My work here is done," and strolled out of the kitchen.

BPOV

Emmett disappeared into the kitchen and his Adonis friend strolled out, looking very please with himself.

"And what are you so happy about?" Alice called to him from her seat next to the couch.

"Nothing, just that Emmett makes me chuckle when he does stupid things for attention," Edward replied with a panty dropping grin.

Everyone laughed at his comments. He walked over and was about to flop on the couch beside me, which undoubtedly I would have enjoyed immensely, before I remembered my friend and stopped him.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

This man is going to make me hyperventilate if he keeps making those noises. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Out on the balcony?"

He caught the movement of my eyes as they flashed to Jasper, who was too engrossed with Alice to notice, and nodded to me with a curious smile on his face.

As I walked to the sliding door, I took a deep breath. There was no need to be nervous, right? Sure, he's the hottest man on the planet, but that just makes him so far out of my league there is no point in trying to by playing it cool and trying to impress him. Don't bother with the hair flick move Rose taught me, he's not going to go for a girl like me. So no pretences. Look after you friends first, and then maybe you can start being friends with the beautiful man.

And then I stumbled as I walked onto the balcony. Nice.

I flung my arms out to steady myself when I felt a very warm hand gripping my hand. Edward was steadying me. Handy guy to have around.

"You ok?" Edward asked looking slightly flustered.

No pretences, right? "Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually! I didn't face plant, which is always a good thing." He let out a hearty laugh. May as well give him fair warning. "Emmett would have let me fall on my butt and laughed at me. I should probably warn you that I am very clumsy. Rose is trying to train me to wear heels, so that's why I'm wearing them around the house for practice so I don't endanger the general public." He nodded at me still with a big smile on his face.

"Well, when you do finally go out in public wearing heels, you call me and I'll be there for moral support. And if Emmett laughs at you, say that you will tell Rose about the deflated basketball incident from high school. That should shut him up."

This guy is awesome!

"You're awesome, Edward!"

He smiled shyly at me. "I try," he said in mock modesty, but I could tell that he was quite pleased with the complement. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Oh, yeah, that. "Ah, I notice earlier that Rose wasn't looking to happy before she disappeared back into the kitchen, and that you went in after her. Is she ok?"

"To be honest, she was close to crying when I got in there."

"Oh, shit. I should go to her-"

"Wait, Bella." When he said my name I got shivers travelling around my body. "I think that she is ok now. She said that she banged her elbow hard, but I'm fairly certain that she was lying through her teeth. I think she got upset because she took quite a shine to Emmett, but when he saw you she thought that Emmett was interested in you instead of her."

"Pffft. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," I scoffed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Who the hell in their right mind would choose me over Rose?"

"I would."

"Yeah, but-"

Wait. What?

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" I asked tentatively.

"I would choose you over Rosalie. In a heartbeat."

I didn't respond. I think I am going into shock. The good kind.

Edward must have interpreted my silence as the bad kind because he started explaining himself. "Well nothing against Rose, but I know that those copies of Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet on the book shelf aren't hers. And Alice told me that you weren't wearing shoes or makeup until about five seconds before you came out of the kitchen. I can't imagine Rose doing that, or giving people fair warning about being clumsy. I just... thought it was sweet, you know?" he finished uncertainly.

If I was unsure on how to respond before, it was nothing to how I felt now. I knew I should say something, but didn't know what, and then the silence grew and seemed to get a bit awkward...

"Bella?" It was Alice calling to me from inside the apartment.

Before I could get my senses back together enough to be flustered, I replied to Alice. "Yes, Alice?"

"I think the over timer just went off."

"Oh. Ok."

I looked at Edward. I really didn't know how to wrap this strange conversation up. Neither did Edward, it seemed. I looked at him and his eyes were down cast. We spoke at the same time.

"I, um, better go get dinner..."

"You should... Yeah..."

I need to focus on something else. Dinner. Kitchen.

So move your feet already, girl.

"Bella?" Edwards soft voice spoke from behind me. I turned to face him. "Can we finish this conversation after dinner?"

His voice almost had a pleading quality to it. I simply nodded, turned to walk inside, and went to the only person who seemed to still command their senses.

"Jasper, I need your help."

RPOV

I looked at Emmett. He was looking at me. So I pretended to check on the food again to avoid eye contact.

"So..." he said.

"So..." I replied.

_Awkward_...

"So..." he said again. "How about those Seahawks?"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. I loved the way he just dispelled all the awkwardness from the room with a ridiculously clichéd line.

He was smiling at me just like how he was smiling at Bella before. He has the hottest dimples...

"You have a very pretty laugh, Rosalie," he said quietly, though still smiling at me.

I was flattered but confused so I ducked my head so he couldn't see my expression. Was he flirting with me? Of course not! What is wrong with me? He wants Bella. As if wanting to prove my thoughts, Emmett next words were of Bella. "I love Bella's enchiladas; I haven't tasted them in years."

What a gentleman. He doesn't draw attention to the fact that I'm behaving like a love sick teenager, but changes the subject to something else while subtly making it clear that he is interested in Bella. Yeah, I bet he loves her 'enchiladas'.

"Have you ever tried Bella's enchiladas?" he asked.

"Pardon?" I stuttered. Maybe we were actually talking about food. "Oh, um, yeah. Yes, I have eaten her enchiladas before." Why does saying that make me feel dirty? "They're, uh, really delicious. One of my favourites, actually. Some of the girls I used to work with though I was insane to eat this sort of food. But then again, they thought a lettuce leaf and a cube of cheese was a meal. The manager of the agency I was signed to even had a word to me about my 'dietary habits' affecting my future success. He said nobody wants to hire a heavy model, and that I should get my ass to the gym. I stopped talking about Bella's cooking at work after that." And thank god I stopped babbling.

I chanced a glance at Emmett. He actually looked kind of outraged.

"They actually said that to you?" he fumed. "But your body is mind blowingly hot the way it is! What an asshole! I'm sorry for cussing, but that's what he is," Emmett stated angrily.

Did he just say my body was mind blowingly hot? Ugh, am I blushing? I think I might be turning into Bella. Why does he keep being perfect? I scrunch my face up in embarrassment. Normally I am in total control with situations with men. I learnt the hard way to never let them have the upper hand. But this was so confusing. With the way he has been acting, I would say he liked me. But what about Bella?

"Rosalie? I'm sorry if what I said embarrassed you-"

"No, not at all," I said quickly, "you should probably go back to Bella, you two have some catching up to do." I forced a smile on my face to let him think I was ok.

He didn't move at first, he kept his eyes on mine, searching for something, but then let out a big sigh and his eyes dropped.

"I like you Rosalie. I just assumed... I'm sorry. You must have men throwing themselves at your feet on a regular basis. Please forgive my forwardness. I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable." He looked like he was feeling guilty, and I didn't like seeing him like that. He turned to leave. We couldn't leave things like this.

"Wait Emmett. That's not it. What about you and Bella?"

He looked confused. "What about Bella and I?" I wish he would drop the formalness. It doesn't suit him.

"Emmett, it's not that I wouldn't welcome..." The change in his expression, the hope in his eyes, almost made me rethink what I was going to say. "Uh, I guess what I'm trying to say, Bella is herself around you, she feels comfortable with you. She never gets that way with guys, and well you obviously make her feel differently..."

Emmett's eyes widened as if he just cottoned on to what I was talking about. Thank god I wouldn't have to spell it out. My heart is feeling broken enough for one day.

He smiled, showing me those beautiful dimples. "Rosalie. Bella and I care for each other, but it is nothing like you think. She's more like the sister I never had. I laughed at her when she tripped over thin air and offered to beat up boys that asked her out. She yelled at me when my music was too loud, and she brought me Advil when I was hung over. And our relationship has never gone beyond friendship. Ever. I even asked her for permission first to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I really like you, Rosalie, and I would love to spend time getting to know you. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about Bella. Please talk to her about it. The sooner the better, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered to him.

Our conversation was over, but neither of us moved. We just stared in to each others eyes for what seemed to be hours, before...

BBBRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

I jumped, startled out of my trance by the oven timer going off. I didn't realise Emmett had steadied me when I was startled, his large warm hands were on my upper arm and waist. And that is how Bella and my brother found us.

JPOV

"Sorry to interrupt kids, I left you two alone in here as long as I could just so I would avoid a scene like this," Bella waved her hand in the general direction of my sister and her friend embracing while trying not to make eye contact with them, "but I can't let the chicken overcook. So get your butts out of my kitchen, please."

Bella had enrolled me to help me get the main meal on to plates, so I was loitering behind her, witnessing my sister blush at being caught in an embrace with a guy she just met and Bella ridiculously determined to get to her chicken.

"Have the two of you switched bodies or something? Why aren't you blushing?" I directed at Bella; then I looked to my sister. "And where's your bitchy comeback? Has the world gone mad?"

Bella threw a tea towel at my head to shut me up, and she proceeded to the oven to count the enchiladas.

"I didn't eat any of them, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Good. Now, why are you still in my kitchen? Out!" she directed.

Emmett rolled his eyes and led Rose out of the kitchen, but as she passed by Bella tapped her arm and she turned her head to look at her best friend. Bella gave a pointed look to her hand that was grasping Emmett's and gave her a automatic grin and a double thumbs up. In return Bella and I got a genuinely happy smile from her before she disappeared through the kitchen door. Bella sighed in satisfaction.

"They are going to have very pretty babies," Bella stated.

I was still a little confused as to what had just transpired.

"Um, what?" I asked. I need to expand my vocabulary. "He was touching Rose. She didn't look freaked out that he was touching her. Why?

Bella sighed heavily. "Rose seems to like Emmett. And Emmett is making all the right noises for Rose. Jasper, he wanted my permission before he asked her out. And if she wants babies with him, I think she only needs to ask. I don't think that there is anything in this world that he won't give her."

"You know him well, though, right?"

"Very well, I'd say."

"Is he a good guy? I'm not asking if he'd hurt her like-"

"Jasper, he is a good guy. He will make her happy and treat her right. He is the type of guy who puts girls on a pedestal. He just needs a girl who won't take advantage of his generous nature. And he won't hurt her. So you won't have to snap his neck or anything."

"Good to know. He looks like he could handle himself though."

Bella let out a tiny snort of incredulous laughter.

"Emmett is a gentle giant. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly was messing with his friends, then he'll squish that fly dead, no questions asked."

"Sounds like there is an interesting story behind that," I said casually. I was curious, but I didn't want to push Bella into telling me anything she wanted to keep to herself.

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Yeah, there is. I college I had a stalker."

Not what I was expecting.

"The guy was completely average looking so no one noticed him hanging around. I got threatening notes under my dorm room door, creepy emails, strange phone calls. Local police said they couldn't do anything until he did something illegal. So Emmett offered me his spare room to keep an eye on me. He wanted me to tell my Dad about it; he is the Chief of Police in a small town. I was reluctant, so Emmett picked up the phone and called my Dad himself. And my Dad came to school. Showed up just at the right time. The guy James was trying to break into my bedroom window. Emmett saw him and took him down, messed him up, almost ripped the guys head off. My Dad saw the whole thing. Backed Emmett up a hundred percent of the way. Apparently he was going to wait for me to get home. He had a gun and a hunting knife and duct tape on him. Thankfully he hadn't loaded the gun before he tried to break in; I could never forgive myself if Emmett got hurt. If my Dad hadn't been there, its possible Emmett would have been charged with assault when he actually saved my life.

"He's a good guy. But I wouldn't mention Royce or what he did to Rose in any level of description. I don't want my friend to go to jail for trying to kill the guy. Rosie needs him too much."

Bella had already plated the meals by herself while we were talking. I had a feeling that she hadn't asked for my help with just the food. And talking about Emmett was for my benefit, not hers.

"And what about you?"

"I have both you and Emmett to watch my back, right?" she smiled up at me.

"And Edward, too."

Bella visibly stiffened.

"What did he say to you when you were outside?"

"Nothing... he's not a player, is he?" she said quickly.

"If he was I would not have let him within a thousand feet of Rose. Alice has always spoken very highly of him. I think that he is a nice guy. Smart. Sensible. I know that he loves Alice to bits, and always looked after her. He's good with Rose too. Never spoken about a girl to me in the few months that I've known him, unless it was Alice or Rose." I fixed Bella with a stare. "What did he say to you that's got you keyed up?"

"Nothing Jasper. Can you grab those plates?" she indicated to the dinner plates that were identical to the ones she was holding when she waltzed out the kitchen door. Conversation over.

EPOV

"Edward!" a shrill voice was shouting my name. I looked up to find Alice looking at me with amusement.

"Geez, I called you name like three times! Seems like your tunnel vision was stuck on Bella's ass!" she was giggling to herself by this point.

"Alice, don't..."

She immediately stopped laughing. "What is it? You don't pull out mopey Edward just any old time. What happened on the balcony?"

I stared to where Bella had disappeared through the kitchen doors. When it reopened, only Emmett and Rose came out. Holding hands. At least someone has success tonight.

Rose spotted me then. She honed in like a misery seeking missile and made her way to her target.

"You spoke to Bella?" Rose asked in hushed tones.

Alice nodded to her. Emmett just raised an eyebrow. I think he was deciding whether or not this situation was funny.

"And?" urged Rose.

"Um... she kinda shot me down... I think."

"What do you mean 'you think', dude?" said Emmett. He was smirking a bit. He was definitely leaning toward funny. Jerk.

"I mean I told her... well, no offence Rose..." Rose just shook her head, so I continued. "But she didn't think a guy would choose her with a girl like you around. I told her I would choose her in a heartbeat."

Alice sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet, Edward."

Then Emmett put his two cents worth in. "Normally, that would be totally smooth dude, but that sort of shit doesn't work on Bella."

"She doesn't see herself very clearly," said Rose.

Alice shrieked in indignation. "That's ridiculous! She's totally gorgeous, inside and out!"

"But don't tell her that or she'll throw pie at you." The girls and I looked at Emmett with incredulous looks on our faces. "True story," he finished with a nod of his head.

"Um, well, pie aside..." started Alice, still a little uncertain of what Emmett was going on about, "if you want to ask her out on a date, why don't you just wait a while? Let her see the real you, and that you genuinely like her. I'm sure we can organise another get together soon, and then-"

"By that time she will probably have been asked out by another guy. I feel like if I wait, I'm going to lose my chance. But I don't want to screw this up, either. She's just so..."

"Sweet?" said Rose.

"Funny?" said Alice.

"Totally hot?" said Emmett. The girls glared at him.

"I was going to say amazing, but all of the above too," I said.

At that moment the kitchen door swung open and Bella appeared with some plates.

"Foods ready, guys, so come sit at the table. Sit anywhere, there is extra food staying warm in the oven if you want seconds Emmett," Bella said quickly before disappearing back through the door that Jasper had just appeared from.

What the hell am I going to do?

APOV

Edward glanced desperately at me, willing me with his eyes to tell him what to do.

"Just be yourself," I said in a rapid whisper as we walked to the dinner table. "Prove to her that you are interested. Ask lots of questions. And smile at her. A lot. Girls love it when you smile. They go all swoony."

"Swoony?"

"Don't sit there! Sit over here!" I commanded.

He sat where he was told. To Edwards great delight, when Jasper come out of the kitchen with wine bottles, he sat between Emmett and I. Which left the only empty seat next to Edward. You're welcome, Edward.

Bella came out of the kitchen with a salad bowl and almost immediately saw her only option was to be seated next to Edward. She was quite gracious about it. Even with Edwards not so subtle staring.

"So, Bella," boomed Emmett, getting everyone's attention, "I hear that you are an author."

God bless Emmett.

Bella's cheeks turned faintly pink from the tables attention now being on her. "Why yes Emmett, I am an author," she said with a smirk, she wasn't going to make it easy for him to embarrass her.

"Anything I may have read?"

"I didn't know you could read, Emmett," said Edward, and the whole table sniggered.

"You walked right into that one, Emmett," laughed Bella.

"Oh yeah? Well Bella wrote the _Starlight_ series."

It was like everything slowed down at these words... My head snapped to Bella, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward do the same... I saw Bella's cheeks turn bright red as her hands reached up to cover her face in embarrassment... I could feel the excitement building within me... I took a deep breath...

Whack! Whack!

"Mmphalphm!" Damn it! Edward and Jasper both clamped their hands over my mouth! Asshats!

"Sorry, Bella, but the number of times I have heard Alice carrying on about these books, I feel that she may permanently damage my hearing," Jasper said to Bella.

"So you're actually I. M. Swan?" asked Edward excitedly.

"Malphm!" I said.

"Yes," said Bella, trying to answer Edward, but clearly she wanted to speak to me – she was looking at the guys hands on my mouth. They are too strong for me to push off... maybe if I licked the hand – well, if it is Jasper he won't be fazed – but if Edward put his hand on my face first... BINGO!

"Alice! That's gross!"

I lunged across Edward wiping his hand on his jeans and grabbed Bella's hand in a vice grip.

"Ohmygodbella,!isittrueisittrueisittrue?"

The whole table was silent after my little outburst. I was waiting in tense silence for her to answer. Everyone was staring at her.

"Bella, is it true?" Rosalie asked loudly.

Bella's eyes snapped to Rosalie's. "I... uh... I'm currently in talks-"

The whole table exploded with congratulations and hugs.

"I can't believe it! Bella, you're my favourite author!" I squealed at her.

"You know, Bella based one of her characters on me," said Emmett proudly.

"Lola's older brother, Mack?" asked Edward. Oh, this was a proud moment for my family.

"You read my books?" Bella asked Edward with no small amount of wonder.

"Alice gave them to me for Christmas, once I started them I couldn't put them down. I didn't sleep for three days. I love your books. I even joined discussion boards for theories of the last book, which was awesome by the way."

Bella looked extremely pleased with this information, her cheeks still a bit pink from the attention.

"Hey, Edward, maybe you'll be asked to compose the movie score!" I said gleefully.

"You're a composer?" Bella asked. She looked extremely interested.

"Yes, but I haven't been doing it for too long though."

"What are you working on at the moment?"

"I'm actually just finishing up the final Harry Potter movie."

Bella's jaw literally dropped open for a full ten seconds before she let loose a barrage of questions on what it was like to compose movie scores, before they moved on to the process of novel writing and publishing.

Oh yeah. These two are totally gonna fall in love. My inner fan girl rejoiced. And I was also happy for Edward and Bella, too.

BPOV

This had been a really successful day. The move had gone smoothly (thank you Rose), all the food was finished off (thank you Emmett), my big secret was out (thank you Alice), Alice had calmed down (thank you Jasper), and I had the most fun and stimulating evening I could remember ever having. Edward was... gosh, there just aren't words. The term perfection would be grossly inadequate. I never thought there were men like him out there. I'm often asked questions in interviews about my book on why so many people are in love with one of my main characters, Anthony. I thought that his perfection was fictional, that it did not exist. Tonight Edward proved me wrong. I think I rather like being wrong. I definitely liked the coincidence that Edwards middle name was Anthony.

My musings were interrupted by a cascade of people coming through the kitchen door.

"Aw, guys! I told you to leave your plates and I'll clear up, you go enjoy yourselves!"

"Nope. You cooked. We clean," said Jasper. Emmett picked me up bodily from the floor and squeezed past Rose and Alice to get to the door. As Emmett unceremoniously dumped me on my feet outside of the kitchen, my only thought was 'where is Edward?'

It was answered straight away. He was waiting for me just inside of the sliding door that led to the balcony. He held two glasses of wine in his hands. He was smiling a little. I really wanted to do anything I could to get him to unleash the awesome power of a true smile on to me.

I walked up to him. He offered me a glass of wine and I accepted it.

"Is this a good time to finish off our earlier conversation?" he asked, his voice soft in volume, smooth and deep and sensual.

I nodded.

He entwined his fingers with mine and led me to the balcony. I could hear soft jazz music coming from another apartment below. The sky was actually somewhat clear, stars just visible through wispy clouds.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" I answered, turning to look at Edward.

He laughed a little at my response and looked like he needed to collect himself.

"Bella, I, uh... I just wanted to apologies."

"For what, Edward?" For being perfect? Made for me? Totally awesome?

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong earlier. I know we've only just met, but I feel drawn to you. You're special." I lowered my eyes and started to shake my head, but he stopped me by placing a hand on my cheek and tilting my face up to meet his eyes. "I never before believed in love at first sight. When Alice told me about meeting Jasper, I thought she was exaggerating. Even watching Emmett and Rose meet tonight, it didn't come close to preparing me for seeing you for the first time. Bella, I would choose you over any woman in a heartbeat. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours, you are the person I am meant to be with and I couldn't stand the thought of you not knowing how I feel. I... I just wanted you to know..."

Well. That was a rather momentous declaration, now wasn't it? We stood in silence for a long moment. I still didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if this was real. Which is as good a place as any to start some sort of conversation, right?

"Edward? Is this real?"

"Yes, Bella. This is real. All of it." His voice was passionate and unwavering.

I had his assurances, which had my ecstatic ego running around in circles. As if to prove it to myself, I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. A chaste kiss on the lips.

"I feel the same way, Edward," I said, smiling up at him.

He gave me an absolutely breathtaking smile, pulled me tightly to his chest, and gave me the most deeply sensual, meaningful kiss I had ever experienced.

Falling in love at first sight. I highly recommend it.


End file.
